


10 easy steps to disaster

by the_ravens_writting_desk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ravens_writting_desk/pseuds/the_ravens_writting_desk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets a text from Castiel telling him to meet the angel. Dean immediately drops everything, but a big surprise awaits him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 easy steps to disaster

Dean checked the address Cas had sent him for the third time. He was at the right place, Castiel               -Angel of the Lord, Castiel- had sent him to Plucky Pennywhistle’s Magical Menagerie.

A bell rang when he opened the door, great now everyone knew he was there. The place was crawling with kids and at every table there were parents discussing thing. Except for on table occupied solely by an Angel in a trench coat.

He quickly made his way over. Oh, how he would make Cas pay.

“Hello Dean.” Castiel smiled when Dean slid in the booth opposite him. “How are you?”

“I’m in a children’s fast food restaurant, how do you think I’m doing?” He pulled his jacket closer around him to shield him from the undoubtedly judgemental stares two childless men would get in a place like this.

“I took the liberty to order in your place.” The Angel continued unfazed. “A salad and water.”

“Excuse me!” Dean had never been more offended in his life (at least not by someone who mattered). “Do I look like a freaking rabbit to you.”

“You’re a hunter, Dean. You need to stay in shape.” _Stay in shape_ , who did he think he was? But Dean had to admit, he was getting a little chubby. And living with carved-out-of-marble-by-the-gods Sam Winchester didn’t help his self-esteem.

“I’m not fat.” He grumbled against table top. “Why did you want me to come?”

“I read something very interesting…” Castiel reached in the front pocket of his coat and pulled out some chick magazine.

“Please let it have something to do with monsters.”

“10 ste-” The waitress interrupted them and placed their orders (the son of a bitch had order himself a cheeseburger and coke) before them. Dean took an angry sip of his water.

“10 steps to the perfect first date…” Castiel wiped the water Dean’d spit out off his face. “It said to take her out for dinner, show interest in her physical appearance…” He gestured to the pathetic looking salad. “And her own personal preferences, hence the cheeseburger. However, you are not a woman, but I for…”

This was all too much to take in. Dean zoned out of the conversation. He was on a date with _Cas_. A _guy_ , who technically wasn’t even a guy. Because he wasn’t _human_.

“Wait…” Castiel stopped talking and stared intently in his eyes. “If this is a date –and you could’ve given me some heads-up about that- then why here?”

“I decided to emerge myself in human culture and ‘Googled’.” He actually made air quotes. “A restaurant one brings their charges to. This came up.” The Angel tilted his head, a hint of sadness in his eyes. “Don’t you like it?”

“You know what…” Dean stood up. An quickly regretted this when saw the look of hurt on Castiel’s face. “How about we go someplace where the average age isn’t six and we continue our date.”

“Really?” Despite his uncertainty, Cas immediately rose from his seat. “You would agree on going on a date with me?”

Dean threw an arm around the Angel’s shoulders and pulled him close. Castiel was a pleasant warmth against his side. “I think this could be just what I need.” He threw a few dollar bills next to his plate and they left.

“By the way…” Dean said as they walked down the street. “Do you really think I’m fat?”

“I find your love handles endearing and arousing.” Cas snuck his hand in Dean’s back pocket. “But the magazine said that you should do your best to keep your partner healthy.”

“Oh yeah, and what else did that magazine say?” He teased.

“Practically tips for giving fellatio… Nothing I didn’t already know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment and check out my [tumblr](http://theravenswrittingdesk.tumblr.com/)


End file.
